Universal Guardian: Armageddon
by Mazon Del
Summary: Mazon Del gets bored one day with his job as Universal Guardian and decides to have some fun. Chaos ensues. This is a Super Crossover. At a certain point I will have many different characters from various games, shows, books, etc in a huge battle.


**Universal Guardian: Armageddon**

**By**

**Marcus Menghini**

Disclaimer: Any characters used in this story from other stories belong to their  
creators and are not mine (probably the only characters that are mine are Mazon  
Del, Sasha, the rest of the Universal Guardians, and some of the main badies.).  
Please bear with me people I'm dealing with alternate universes.

**WARNING MINOR ANIMORPHS SPOILER**

: Marcus' (Mazon) thoughts.

{ } : Josh's own thoughts

( ) : Evan's own thoughts and location

**Chapter 1: I'm so bored.**

**Current Date: Unknown**

**Location: Dimensional Rift**

Deep within a dimensional rift there sat a lone figure wearing a brown  
robe watching a pool of a liquid silver substance inside a well before  
him. The substance had moving pictures inside of it showing the daily  
lives of people throughout the many universes under the control of this  
man. The man gave a yawn and lifted up the hood of his robe muttering  
to himself, "This job is soo boring."

A small puff of smoke appeared seemingly out of nowhere and a woman  
wearing blue jeans and a plain white shirt appeared, "Well what did you  
expect guarding thousands of universes from accidents would be like  
Mazon?"

"Well frankly I figured that I'd be actually DOING something to protect  
them." The man named Mazon replied.   
"Such as?" The Woman asked urging him on to continue.

"Well the best way would be to show you." He said as he whispered  
some strange words and waved his hand over the pool activating the  
nanites that dwelled in it and changing the image from many universes  
to one in particular.   
The woman took a look inside and asked puzzled, "The Neon Genesis  
Universe?" 

Mazon nodded. "Look at Shinji there, he's busy saving his world from  
destruction and if he had a normal outlook on things would have fun  
doing it."   
"Yes well he is a young teen and he was chosen for it." The woman  
replied with a smile.

"Oh? And you say I'm not young Sasha?" Mazon asked sarcastically.   
"For a person of a two million years old damn I'm old, hardly." Sasha  
replied.   
"And I don't feel a day over two thousand."

"Well if you really want some fun then I have an idea. You know the  
rule number 875-A?" Sasha queried.   
"Yeah one of the most important rules," Mazon replied rolling his eyes.  
"The Guardian shall not make any drastic permanent changes to a  
universe without consent of the council. What about it?" He asked with  
a questioning gaze.

"Well the key word is permanent." Sasha said changing the pool's image.  
Mazon leaned over and looked at the image in the pool. He then  
looked at Sasha with a confused look on his face. "There's nothing even  
remotely interesting about that universe."

"Not yet, but I'll make some changes and then you go in and have fun,  
but remember the rules, nobody can know what you really are unless  
they have to in order to further the "story line" of the universe, don't  
worry I'm a good spotter." Sasha said as she pushed him into the pool,  
with a smile, sending me into the universe.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with this." Sasha said as she let out an evil  
laugh that would put many villians to shame.  
Meanwhile Mazon was floating in the middle of a fog and was  
trying to remember what he had learned at the academy.

Flashback   
If you ever enter a universe, for whatever reason, you will float in a void  
of fog until your spotter has made the changes to your appearance and  
edited the universe to minimize complications between you and  
whatever governments are in existence."  
"Mazon! Wake up! How do you ever expect to be a guardian when you  
sleep through all my lessons?!"   
End of Flashback

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that." Mazon thought sheepishly, "Well  
hopefully Sasha will give me a good body. She has no reason to do  
anything bad...except for the one time when I made her a dog, that was a  
good one, but she should be over it by now. It HAS been over three  
thousand years since that."

Just then He felt the changes to his body begin. "Hey, Sasha could I  
have a mirror?" He asked in a voice different from the one he  
recognized as his own. All of a sudden a mirror appeared in front him  
and the first thing he notices was there was indeed a noticeable change  
in his body. "Hey, Sasha! I'm a girl!" He yelled as he heard a laugh  
come from the mirror.

A moment later Sasha's face appeared in the mirror. "A little revenge  
but don't worry I'll change you back when needed. Oh yes and you  
know standard regulation 25640-B? The one about no advanced  
technology going through the gate?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He{now she} asked, with a raised eyebrow, not  
liking where this would be going.   
"Your robe is a nanite cotton spider weave design, so I'm going to have  
to take it away." Poof, and away goes the robe.

"Come on!" Mazon yelled. "Give me something to wear!"   
"Tsk, tsk. You asked for a little excitement and now I'm giving you  
some. Also your powers as of now are locked until this little adventure  
is over." Sasha said as she let out a laugh and made the mirror  
disappear.

"Sasha you bastard! I'll get you for this!" She managed to yell before  
Sasha finally sent him into the universe.

**Current Date: March 20, 3592**

**Location: Research ship Shining Glory (.19 Au from the Sun)**

**Universe: Armageddon-Alpha**

"Captain, we're picking up some fluctuations in the subspace particle  
field." an officer said to Captain Chris.   
Chris had been a captain for ten years after graduating from the United  
Mankind Captains University. He'd been on military cargo freighters,  
military transports, and every once in a while a cruiser or destroyer,  
but for now he was toning it down a bit by commanding a research ship.

The Shining Glory was by no means a fighter. It was big, bulky and  
couldn't make a turn worthy of comparison to the newest top of the line  
fighters; it was also a black hole for fuel.  
Just to get it to its current position from Earth took five stops at  
colonies along the way, eight stops for in-flight fueling, and ten usages  
of the emergency fuel containers.

Although the rewards could be greater  
then the expenses it was a gamble. They were searching for a new gate  
through the sun to the Gabrisian system for the hyperspace trade lanes.  
The Gabrisian system was a hub for intergalactic trade and the United  
Planets Council had declared that if somebody were to find a new gate  
through the stars to use to go anywhere. Then it is theirs to use and have  
ships pay tolls as long as they pay a tenth of the income to the Council.

The problem was that sometimes a gate could be a fluke and usable  
once or only last for a few uses. Also if you didn't hit a gate correctly  
then when you came out the other side you could end up with your  
insides on the outside or end up stuck in the sun's gravity. That's why  
probes are used to test the gates and collect data, but hyperspace probes  
are very expensive. Right now though they had turned up with five dead  
ends and a misfired probe, and so far luck had not been improving.

"Sir, look on the screen!" another officer yelled pointing at the main  
screen, which showed the image of a blue pulsing spark spiraling toward  
the ship.   
"What the hell is that?" Chris asked.   
"I have no idea! Its power readings are off the scale and we're  
intercepting a message coming from the spark."

"Put it on the speakers." The captain ordered.   
The speakers blared static a moment before a voice sounding like a  
woman's yelled out "Sasha you bastard! I'll get you for this!"   
"Captain the fluctuations are coming from the spark." the sensor officer  
said. "It's coming right at us!" another yelled. "And it's not slowing  
down!"

"Raise shields!"   
"Too late!" Chris pushed a button on the armrest of his chair that  
controlled the ship-wide speaker system and yelled, "All hands brace for  
impact!"   
All of a sudden the spark hit the ship...and went through the hull. It then  
floated on the bridge for a moment before opening up into a small  
gateway and tossing something out before disappearing. Everybody  
looked at what it had ejected and saw it was a young girl...a naked  
young girl me.

Before getting up Mazon noticed all the guns pointed at her so decided  
to play unconscious... just in case they weren't friendly.   
"Hold it nobody touch her." Chris said as he pushed a button calling  
security to the bridge then ordered to stand down from bracing for  
impact. Once the security officer got to the bridge he saw Mazon and  
asked what I was doing on board. "Take her to the brig we'll find out  
when she wakes up and be sure not to hurt her."

"Yes sir." the officer said and picked the naked girl up with a smile and  
walked out of the room. As he stepped into the elevator he pushed a  
button and said, "Brig." The elevator hummed as it went to its  
destination. When the doors opened he put Mazon in a cell, closed the  
hatch and locked it.

She got an idea all of a sudden as she lie there and started convulsing.  
Not knowing what to do and suddenly filled with concern the guard  
opened the hatch and ran in. Mazon stopped moving when the guard got  
near and her eyes suddenly opened. In the guards confusion she kicked  
him as hard as she could in-between the legs.

"Ahh! You rang the mommy, daddy button!" The guard screamed in  
pain before falling on the ground unconscious.   
"You've got to be kidding me." Mazon said as she laughed for a  
moment at this then stole the guard's uniform and locked him in the cell  
meant for her. She then proceeded walking around the ship trying to act  
like she belonged there.

She was avoided coming close to the crew at all times if possible. As  
she was walking she saw a few people coming down the hall obviously  
searching for something...or someone.   
She opened a door using the panel next to it and jumped in closing it  
behind herself.

She then let out a sigh of relief as the people walked by without noticing  
her. A hand grasped suddenly onto Mazon's shoulder and she let out a  
gasp. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Captain Chris." the man said  
turning her around.

"Er…sorry about your guard." Mazon said sheepishly.   
Chris let out a small laugh and replied, "You speak English? Nice. Well  
don't worry about him. He'll be fine he just needs a REALLY big pack  
of ice."

Mazon laughed. "Hey, I never caught your name." Chris said looking at  
her. "Err, Mazon." she said as she held out a hand in greetings, which Chris  
shook with a smile.

"That's an interesting name." Mazon just shrugged while thinking about  
how much she was going to kill Sasha when she got back. "So Mazon.  
Where do you come from?" Chris asked casually as he walked over to a  
computer terminal in the room.

Not sure if this guy was part of the story line to this place she decided to  
play dumb, "I'm not sure. I kinda have a headache. You know like when  
you hit your head."

Chris nodded then asked, "Drink?"   
"Um…sure. What is there?"   
"Whatever you want that humans know of." Chris replied pushing some  
buttons on the control panel. Mazon got a thought and smiled. "How  
about a martini…shaken not stirred."

Chris didn't get why she was smiling so widely but shrugged and  
pushed a few buttons and an instant later a shot glass appeared on the  
pad next to the console. A green olive with a toothpick was floating in  
the liquid the glass contained. Chris handed the glass to her and she  
looked at it cautiously sensing no danger and to Chris' surprise downed  
the whole glass WITH the olive and toothpick.

Then gulped it down and spat out the toothpick into a wastebasket on the floor.   
"Nice trick." Chris said with a smile.   
"Years of academy training." she said getting a smile as she sat down  
and thought back to all those wild parties. Ah good times she thought to  
herself.

"So what species are you Mazon?"   
"Well from the looks of it I'd say I'm human." she replied looking  
around the room.   
"Well on the outside maybe but what about on the inside? I mean you  
were floating out in space inside a ball of energy. You're hardly  
human." Chris responded.

Before she could even begin to answer a beeping sound was heard and  
then a voice came over a nearby intercom, "Sensor station to Captain  
Chris."   
"Yes?" Chris responded no doubt annoyed by the timing.   
"Sir. You had better get down here either we're having problems with  
the probe we just sent out or…well just hope the instruments are  
wrong." The officer said with a shaky voice.

"I'm on my way with our visitor." Chris said getting up.   
"Yes sir." the officer responded turning the intercom off.   
"Expecting anybody?" Chris asked curiously.  
"Not that I know of." Mazon got up and gestured to the door.  
"Lead the way El Capitan."

Chris pulled on a smile and opened the door. He gave Mazon a quick,  
generalized tour of the ship along the way to the sensor station.  
When they got to the room that had a picture of a radar dish on the door  
we could clearly see the distress on everybody's faces.

"Captain on deck!" the second in command said snapping a salute.   
"I'm not in the military anymore Jason. So what's up?" he asked,  
casually waving the man off.

"Sir the probe we sent on our newest possible route has detected intense  
fluctuations in the surrounding area's nuclear processes." A sweaty  
officer with blue hair at the room's main console said.

"Probably a solar flare no need to worry." Chris said with another  
dismissive wave.   
"No sir we know it is a solar flare but this has the potential to reach us  
at current position and make it past our shields!" There was a moment  
where Chris had a look of amazement on his eyes and was about to issue  
an order when the whole ship lurched to one side.

"Madison what the hell was that?!" Chris asked the blue haired guy.  
"The flare has just erupted!"   
"WHAT?!? Put it on tactical view, NOW!" Chris yelled and looked at  
the screen in the center of the room that showed a small dot representing  
the Shining Glory's current position and the entire bottom of the screen  
was dominated by the sun.

Just then a huge flame erupted out of the sun right in front of the ship  
and the camera usually pointed forward caught this and stuck in on a  
pop-up screen on the side of the main one.   
"Oh…my…god." somebody said.

Chris pushed a button on the console and yelled, "Captain to bridge  
hard to port! Give me full power on the starboard engines and full  
reverse on the port engines NOW!" The huge engines flared and began  
to turn the mammoth of a ship slowly to the port side.

"Too late!" Mazon yelled and grabbed for a console.   
Chris pushed another button and yelled, "All hands brace for impact!"  
The ship lurched and everybody fell into the wall. A shower of sparks  
appeared as a terminal exploded killing the crewmen who had managed

to stay in his seat.  
The cooling pipes exploded from the pressure of all the coolant  
expanding. The temperature rose sharply. All through the ship this same  
situation was being repeated.

In the power plant the main mechanic, Rachel had just finished fixing  
the secondary fusion generator when the order came to brace themselves  
again. The room shook violently and everybody was thrown about.  
Consoles exploded and pipes broke, but when it seemed the worst was  
over her blood ran cold as she heard alarms wailing.

They signaled that the Fusion reactors coolant had mixed with  
biochemical liquids in the reactor needed for the fusion to work and  
were now eating through the innards of the reactor.

The chemical containment glass shield came down around the reactor.  
"Damn it! I just fixed that!" she yelled a moment before the shield took  
a beating as a loose console smashed into it causing a spider web of  
cracks to appear.

Rachel gave a sigh of relief as the glass held…until one of the other  
mechanics went flying into the glass shattering it. He sat there dazed  
just as a hole appeared in the metal next to him and a liquid began  
pouring out.

"Get out of there!" Rachel yelled and the mechanic saw the glowing  
liquid and ran towards the hole in the glass but was too late as the  
secondary shield fell in place.

"No! Open the shield!" the mechanic wailed as the goo kept creeping  
closer to him. Rachel ran over to a console and began rapidly tapping at  
it in vain to get it to open the shield. Most of the circuits were fried and  
the computer was spouting that the shield cannot be opened until the  
leak had been contained. The mechanic gave a yell as Rachel looked at  
him.

"Rachel we have to get out of here!" one of the other mechanics yelled  
as he ran out the airtight door leading to the hallway that was slowly  
closing.

Rachel made a decision and ran over to the door, grabbed an axe and  
ran over to the shield. She summoned all her strength and slammed the  
blunt end of it into the shield shattering it. She picked the mechanic up  
and yelled, "Get the hell out of here!" The man yelled his thanks as he  
ran out the door. Rachel ran and slid under the emergency containment  
bulkhead, just as it closed.

In the engine room as the first hit came the people were thrown about as  
sparks flew and toxic gas spewed from broken pipes and canisters. The  
automatic containment system began to close the doors and seal off the  
air vents to the room and the few engineers that could ran out the door  
as the rest were stopped by a blast door and began pounding on it trying  
to open it in vain.

They couldn't try long as the next hit shattered the hard hull of the room  
and the atmosphere vented explosively and filled the room with million  
degree temperatures from the sun, vaporizing the remaining crew and  
blowing open an engine nacelle leaking deadly radiation.

The ship's engines lost power as she exited the flare. In the sensors  
station the main screen showed warnings about all the damage and then  
Chris saw the engines were gone and the Shining Glory was slowly  
being pulled in by the suns gravity.

He reluctantly reached over to the communications button. "All hands  
abandon ship. I repeat all hands abandon ship. Send the computer logs  
to the nearest base. Get to the escape pods, launch and regroup in  
Mercury's orbit. To all those who cannot get to the pods I thank you for  
your services and I am sorry we will send help when we can. And good  
luck everyone. Captain Chris signing off."

He knew that there was no chance for the people still trapped on board.  
Help would not arrive in time to save them before they either fell into  
the sun or were hit by another flare.   
"Lets go Chris." Mazon said. With a sad look he nodded the remaining  
officers and crew followed them to the escape pods

"Warning Flare collision imminent." The computer yelled.   
"Everybody get to your pods and eject NOW before we hit that flare!"  
Chris yelled as he and Mazon ducked into a pod. They were about to  
close the door when someone else dove in just in time to make it and  
climbed into the pilot's chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Mazon asked the woman with blonde hair. She  
was absolutely beautiful and turned to look at her for a moment.  
"YOU?!" Mazon yelled in surprise.   
The blonde woman looked confused.

"Do I know you?" She asked before hitting the launch button.  
Mazon, who wasn't strapped into a seat  
was sent flying back into Chris who then slammed into the door. When  
the pod got a decent distance away the inertial dampeners engaged and  
allowed the three people inside to stand up normally.

All three turned to look through the window to see the damage to the  
Shining Glory. The entire starboard side had been completely seared off  
and the engineering section was hanging by a thread.   
Chris clicked on the radio and heard the yells of many men still on the  
ship trapped or unable to launch their pods due to fried circuitry.

"So many people." Chris said listening. A voice on the com suddenly rang  
loud and clear with distress. "Oh my god! The reactors are going  
critical!"

The three people inside the escape pod then saw the engines explode  
which send the remaining chunk of ship flying straight into the flare in  
front of the ship. There was a brief flash, which signaled that the  
stricken research ship had just exploded. The radio instantly went dead  
only sending out static.

Mazon took off the hat he stole from the guard and stuck it over her  
heart and saluted to the remains of the ship in respect. This gesture was  
repeated by many of the surviving crew members on other pods that  
managed to get away as well.

Rachel looked sadly back at the controls and set a course for the  
rendezvous point. As the engines activated and the pod was sent toward  
the solar systems closest planet to the sun Mazon had to satisfy a  
suspicion she had with Rachel.

Mazon believed that she was a person from another universe that she  
often toyed with every once in a while for fun. The name of that  
universe was simply known as the Animorph universe. In that universe  
Mazon is the being known as the Ellimist. She decided to drop some  
obvious hints in Rachel's direction. Starting with a slight cough near her  
with the word animorph said in mid-cough.

This seemed to get her attention instantly. "So she is THE Rachel."  
Mazon thought with a smile. "Um, Chris could you go check on the  
generator in the rear compartment the blast could have messed up with  
it." she asked of the good captain.

Chris, sensing that the new girl wanted to be alone with Rachel, nodded  
and then climbed down a ladder to the generator room.   
"Hello Rachel long time no see." Mazon said leaning against the  
bulkhead. This got a confused look from Rachel's face. "Oh and by the  
way before I forget, Cassie says hi."

"YOU!?!?" Rachel yelled astonished.   
"Mazon Del the Universal Guardian AKA the Ellimist at your service."  
She said taking a bow.   
Rachel walked up to Mazon and for a moment she thought she was  
going to give her a hug

slam

Wrong. She held her up against the bulkhead with her arms with a look  
of murder in her eyes.   
"Something tells me you're pissed off." Mazon stated dumbly.  
"Oh really? You think?" She replied giving her another slam into the  
wall.

"For crying out loud Rachel what the crap is with you? I gave you what  
you wanted." She cried in her defense.   
"Yeah, like you did Tobias!" Another slam

"Hey he wanted to morph and help you guys rather than be human full time   
and I came through with my end of the deal AND gave him the ability to turn  
back for a while. I also let you live in another universe for helping save  
your race." I yelled back.

"Oh yeah? You never said that I would have to be born all over again and  
was going to almost get killed by a freaking solar flare."   
"It's not my fault the rules clearly state that I can move you to another  
universe, BUT you must start from birth again just like everyone else.  
Also it has to be randomized which universe you get reborn in. You are  
lucky you didn't end up in one that was going to blow up ten seconds  
after you go there!" Mazon countered.

"And you should thank me anyway instead of trying to kill me because I  
let you keep your morphing powers and the DNA you still contained."  
Mazon continued.  
"That was you? Oh…er… thanks." Rachel said setting me down.   
"What's this? The great and powerful Rachel apologizing? Marco would  
be disappointed and suspicious." she replied which earned a smile on  
both their faces.

"By the way how is the gang." Rachel asked. Mazon's smile faded. "Oh  
no…what happened?" she asked sitting down very hard in the pilot's  
seat.

Mazon then began to explain. "For a while the group split everyone  
going their own way. Then a while ago one of the Andalite's ships  
detected what could be DNA from Ax, who had disappeared. Everyone  
accept Cassie went on a mission to see if they could save their friend.

They ended up running into the blade ship on the way with Tom in  
command and then in memory of you and because there was no other  
choice they rammed their ship into the blade ship, none survived." I  
could see tears forming in her eyes at this info.

"Why didn't Cassie go?" Rachel asked on the verge of a sob.   
"She took the loss of you the hardest along with Tobias. She was a  
broken person for a while, her relationship with Jake had pretty much  
taken a turn for the worse, and Cassie had been hiking with a new  
boyfriend when Jake showed up. She said she wanted a normal life so  
she didn't come."

By now Rachel was actually crying and Mazon walked over to offer a  
shoulder, which the ever so proud Rachel took and wept for a minute  
before calming down. "I'm sorry I know what it's like to lose a friend."  
Mazon said.

"You do? I thought Guardians lived forever."   
"Well no not exactly. We do live forever, but only if there is no outside  
interference that our technology can't fix. Such as bullets, disease,  
etcetera. Also Guardians are not a race, we are from all races, but most  
of us like the human form." she said.

Rachel nodded and sat up "Thanks for telling me but…" she then  
grabbed me and shoved me against the walk again while continuing to  
smile "If you ever tell anybody I cried like that then we are going to  
have to experiment with your mortality."

Mazon gulped and said, "Not a word Xena."   
Just then the two girls heard a cough and turned to look at Chris who  
was standing on the ladder with a look that said, "You have some  
explaining to do."

"Er, we'll tell you later." Mazon said. Just then she noticed a small  
rectangular shape in Chris' hands. "Can I see that?" she asked. Chris  
nodded and Mazon walked over and took it from him and after  
inspecting it for a moment said, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it jammed in the generator casing. What is it?"   
"It's an Emergency Universal Terminal Locater or EUTL for short. It  
tells me where the mainframe of this universe is so I can go there and  
make some changes if I need to or if I need to get out of here quickly."

Mazon said looking to make sure there wasn't any damage on it.   
"Couldn't you just zap your way out of here?" Rachel asked looking at  
the machine.

"Well I would have but my powers for the moment are locked." Mazon  
replied still examining the condition of the rectangle.  
"Er…Universal Terminal?" Chris asked. Mazon sighed and thought  
what the hell. "Here are the highlights, I am what is called a Universal  
Guardian. We make sure the universes stay the way they should, we try  
to be as discrete as possible." This earned a snort from Rachel.

"Oh yes and all mighty Rachel here, AKA Xena, is from another  
universe, she did a very good deed and saved her universe from being  
slaves in their own minds so she was aloud to go live in another  
universe, because she had died doing the deed. To prove it, Rachel if  
you please." Mazon asked, sounding bored.

Rachel nodded and then concentrated and began turning into a bear.  
First her arms became huge with muscles, then her head changed shape  
with a sickening crunch and then the fur of the mighty grizzly bear  
started showing up and I could see Rachel was just barely resisting the  
urge to scratch.

Chris then proceeded to faint which gave Rachel the time to demorph.  
When Chris woke up the first thing he said was, "So you're really from  
another universe eh?"

"This is going to take a while." Mazon said as he proceeded to explain  
things in explicit detail. Meanwhile in another part of the universe dark  
things were unfolding.

**Current Date: March 20, 3592**

**Location: Planet Xenose**

**Universe: Armageddon-Alpha**

A lone figure dressed in a black robe knelt before a portal of  
shimmering light. "Preparations are proceeding as planned my master."  
The man in the robe said to the portal.   
"Good how is the Starsifter working?" a raspy voice asked from the  
shimmering light.

"It is successfully altering the star in the Sol system. We estimate a  
month before the star begins to show enough outward signs of dying to  
be noticed, but by then it will be too late."

"Very good, but remember we do not want to kill the star completely  
just end the nuclear activity on the surface. Report to me if there are any  
changes." Just then a person walked in the room and whispered  
something into the man's ear. "Master, we may have a problem."

"Hmm?"   
"It appears the sun had a solar flare that it should not have had. A ship  
called the Shining Glory was researching in the area and was destroyed.  
There are survivors who have the data from the main computer."   
"I believe you know what needs to be done." The voice said as the portal  
closed in a flash and the man stood up and walked out the door. He  
paused to look out the window of his dreadnought, The Black Plaque.

Outside an immense structure could be seen hovering above the  
Xenose's star.  
There was a wispy white and yellow fog coming off the star, which was  
being sucked into a huge hole at the bottom of the Starsifter and being  
turned into the massive fleet that would soon take over Earth. "My god  
it's amazing." The man thought before continuing his walk down the  
hallway.

**Current Date: March 22, 3592**

**Location: Planet Mercury**

**Universe: Armageddon-Alpha**

"How many made it off the ship?" Chris asked Rachel who was looking  
at a datapad that had all the surviving crew member's names on it.   
"Out of a crew of two hundred…ninety-eight." she said morosely.

Chris stuck his head in his hands for a moment then looked up. "Tell the  
remaining crew that they will receive whatever funds we have left to  
give and that as of now they are no longer under my command." Chris  
said with a tone of hurt in his voice at the end.

Rachel left just as Mazon came in wearing a blue jumpsuit. "Hey how  
you holding up?"   
"I lost my ship and most of my crew! How do you THINK I'm holding  
up?! I feel like shit!" Chris snapped.

"Hey, don't yell at me I didn't kill your crew!" Mazon snapped back.   
The two stared at each other for a moment before Chris backed down  
and said, "Sorry I'm a bit tense."   
"That's alright. Considering what you just went through. I know how it  
is to lose people who served under you and a good ship too." Mazon  
replied putting a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"You've lost people?" Chris replied with a confused look on his face.   
"Hey I wasn't always a Guardian. I used to be a normal person like you.  
What had happened with me was I was the leader of an elite anti-terror  
group that my worlds UN made in order to counter the armies that  
terrorists and drug lords had created. You might ask why put a kid in  
charge? Well the answer was, I was no ordinary kid.

I had been created in a lab to be superior to man. When I was 'born' I  
had the knowledge of tactics, weapons, vehicles, and the names and  
faces of people to look for. For a while it had been going well, until one  
day. I was leading my group into a cave to scope out a possible drug lab.  
We got in without a hitch. Then we hit a snag (snags are things that  
weren't expected). Our Intel had been wrong about it being a drug lab.  
It was a nuclear missile factory.

Well we decided to show them that you shouldn't mess with plutonium.  
We managed to get to the control room undetected. Once we tried to set  
up one of the missile's auto destruct timer all hell broke loose." Chris  
nodded as Jake continued.

"Long story short half my team died getting me out and a few of the  
remaining died keeping the enemy from getting to the timers. My  
remaining team and I got out of range just as the nukes went off. It had  
gnawed at me for a long time trying to figure out how they found out we  
were there. It turned out that it was a traitor in my team.

I found that outafter he put a bullet in my head. That right there is  
the moment when I was taken to the Guardian universe to be trained in  
the ways of the Guardian." Mazon took a deep breath after saying all  
this before his planned continuation.

Chris looked at the strange girl with a smirk. "Couldn't they have just  
asked?"   
Mazon chuckled and blushed a little. "Eh. Sorry, want me to stop?"   
Chris smiled and waved his hand. "That's alright. I'm rather intrigued  
by this whole universal guardian thing. Please continue. What happened  
to your universe?"

Mazon sighed and did indeed continue. "When I was able to I opened a  
portal to find out what had happened and found out that the terrorists  
had gotten hold of a gravity bomb that the United States had been  
working on before the Terror War. The one they stole was more or less a  
grenade that when detonated crushed with intense gravity whatever was  
around it within a range of about ten feet. They scaled it up and when  
they saw they were going to lose the war they set it off."

Mazon paused and even though he had a good idea Chris asked, "What  
happened." "The bomb went off the way the terrorists wanted it except  
for one small problem. They screwed up when they made it. The gravity  
grenade that had been stolen was powered by a hearing aide battery and they  
had used fifty nuclear fission batteries to power theirs.

My home world is now at the center of a black hole so large that it took  
out twenty percent of the galaxy and many planets with billions of  
sentient races and billions more that would have become sentient with them.  
Although I sort of did get a lasting revenge on the one who started it  
all by shooting me and ended it with that bomb."

"What did you do?" Chris asked.   
"Well I made him an immortal and stuck him inside the black hole."  
Mazon said with a smile.   
"Riiight. Note to self DO NOT piss you off." Chris said with a laugh.   
"That would probably be wise." The girl replied. Just then the EUTL  
started shaking and making noise.

"What the?" Mazon said and picked it up and activating the holo-  
screen. She looked at the data with a confused look on my face.   
"What is it?" Chris asked walking over and looking over her shoulder.   
"Someone is using the universal terminal." Mazon said as she began  
pushing buttons on the screen.   
Rachel walked in just then "Hey what are you doing?"

Meanwhile back in the Guardian realm Sasha was watching this scene  
unfold with confusion. "What the hell? Nobody else should be in there."  
She said as she began opening some pathways for the EUTL to use to  
connect to the Terminal to see what's going on.

Back at Mercury Mazon said, "Someone is using the Universal  
Terminal and I'm trying to get a remote access to see what in the hell is  
going on."   
"Could it be another Guardian?" Chris asked watching her hands fly  
over the screen at incredible speeds.

Mazon shook her head and said, "No they wouldn't go about it this way.  
If they wanted to change something they would just use their master  
terminal, which connects to all the universes Universal Terminals. Ah. I  
got it." she said as she looked at the screen.

"Maybe someone doesn't want to use their terminal for fear of being  
traced." Chris suggested.   
"Maybe, but why would someone do that they would need to keep it  
quiet?" Mazon countered.

Rachel was looking at the vast array of data being shoved over the  
screen. "You have got to be kidding me."   
Chris looked at her surprised and asked, "You can read this?"   
"No, but I have seen this code before."

At the same time Rachel and Mazon looked at each other, smiled and   
said, "The Matrix has you." They let out a laugh.  
"What does all this say anyway?" Chris asked trying to figure out what  
was going on since he seemed to be the only person left in the dark.

"This code tells you everything that is currently going on in this  
universe." Mazon pointed at a part in the middle of the screen. "This is  
what we are doing here."   
"Do you always have to look at it encoded?" Chris asked trying to figure  
out how the strange girl could read it.   
"Not really, but it's a bit weird that other way. Besides I like challenges."

Just then the screen started flashing red. "Someone's trying to lock me  
out!" Mazon began pushing buttons and then something flashed over the  
screen. Mazon suddenly kicked the EUTL away and yelled while diving  
away from the device. "DOWN!"

The others didn't need much more incentive than that and joined Mazon on the  
ground covering their heads. The machine sparked for a moment and then  
exploded with a wave of purple energy.

**Date: Unknown**

**Location: Earth**

**Universe: Dimension Hoppers Josh/Evan-Alpha**

Josh growled as he stared at Liseth darkly. She coughed up a mouth full  
of blood and then fell to the floor Unconscious. Evan stared down the  
immortal. "You hurt my friend you whore!!!" He said as he formed an  
axe of purified lava. "Catch!" He said as he tossed the axe.

Liseth leapt aside, missing the axe by inches. "Close. But now it's my  
turn!" She screamed as she slammed Evan into a nearby brick wall.   
Evan's shoulder impacted heavily with the wall. He grunted as he slid  
down the concrete barrier, "Eat furniture!!!" He yelled as a chesterfield  
came up out of the ground and attacked Liseth by slamming itself into  
her ribs.

"May I add it is Urethane polished." Liseth screamed as a part  
of the chesterfield's wooden frame stabbed into her chest.   
"N-NO!!!" Liseth stuttered as she slowly began to turn to dust.

"Y-Y-Y-YES!!!" Evan retorted. "SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!!" He  
screamed at the pile of dust formerly known as Liseth. "Cool. I killed the  
Queen of the Damned with a damned piece of furniture. That's one for the   
history books." He said as he reached into his pocket to get the inter-  
dimensional shifting device.

Evan looked over the completely trashed piece of machinery, which was  
sparking randomly. "Crappy. Now I have to fix this crap machine." He  
said just as a large spark shot up, almost as a retort to his comments.

"STUPID MACHINE!! SHOCK ME!!!" He screamed as he launched the  
machine at the ground with full vampiric and nanite induced strength.  
The Quantum flux generator sparked one more and then erupted a  
shockwave of temporal energy engulfing Josh, Evan, and someone  
lurking in the shadows. Your going to love who Evan.

**Current Date: March 22, 3592**

**Location: Planet Mercury-Starbright City**

**Universe: Armageddon-Alpha**

Just as Mazon thought it had ended he heard two loud pops and  
something heavy falling on the floor. She stood up and looked at where  
the sounds came from and see two people lying on the ground  
unconscious. She looked closely at them and then her eyes flared open  
with sudden recognition to the tune of: "Holy Shit!"

"What? Who are they?" Rachel asked noticing the two people lying on  
the floor nearby.   
"These two are Josh and Evan!" Mazon said, pointing at each of them.   
"So…" Chris said with a shrug.   
"These guys have single handedly managed to destroy about forty-five  
percent of their own universe and side dimensions of it."

"How did they get here?" Chris asked in confusion as he began to get  
up, assuming that the new guy and girl that had just arrived out of  
nowhere were unconscious, since they weren't moving. (In Asguard  
Loki can be heard laughing his ass off).

"What was that? Hmm probably nothing." Mazon said scratching her  
ear. "Anyways the entire time Evan was thinking it's a dream!" Mazon  
yelled. Rachel laughed, "How dense can he get?" she said with a laugh,  
recognizing the pair from a fanfic she used to read in her original  
universe.

"You have no idea." Josh said sitting up currently in her spidergirl form  
and holding her head in pain. "Hey Evan wake up!" Josh yelled into his  
friend's ear, to no avail. "See?"

Mazon knelt next to Evan "I can do it I know the magic words." Josh  
moved out of the stranger's way and watched. "Hey Evan, lesbian  
orgy." Mazon yelled in the vampire's ear.

In an instant Evan was standing and jumping around in circles looking  
for something and yelling, "WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?!"   
Mazon stayed on the floor rolling around and laughing. "Oh you rat  
fuck son of a bitch!!" Evan growled turning his anger on Mazon with  
fangs beared. "You lied! Now you're dead!" Evan then tried to cast a  
very painful offensive spell but failed. "Wha?" he muttered in  
confusion.

"Ah so I was right!" Mazon said standing up and wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.   
"Right about what? Who are you people anyway?" Evan asked while  
discretely looking in his pocket universe for his Sherman tank.

"Since there is no point in keeping it a secret. I am Mazon Del a  
Universal Guardian. You have been a naughty boy Evan. Also your  
powers have been toned down so you don't inadvertently destroy this  
universe as you have done to so many others."

"Universal Guardian? What's that?" Josh asked looking around the  
room and noticing the charred remains of the EUTL.   
"NOOOO!!! MY POCKET UNIVERSE IS GONE!!!" Evan cried in  
torment in the background.

"Basically I make sure all the alternate universes stay the way they  
should. You are now in a different universe. I know you have been  
jumping around but here is the thing you never actually left your  
universe you just went into alternate dimensions, which are all  
coexisting in the same space at the same time."

Josh nodded as Evan cried in a nearby corner. Mazon continued. "If you  
two are here then in some twisted way you are meant to be here to  
progress the storyline. So I am going to need your guys help to find out  
how to get out of here. Also if you help me out then I shall grant you one  
favor each.

Do not take it lightly, because a favor to a Guardian is a once in a  
lifetime opportunity for entire universes! Once I am back you will both  
be sent back to you respective universe and you can cause all the  
mayhem you want. You still get to keep the favors though."

"Deal." Josh said extending a hand to close the deal with the strange  
girl. "I'll let you know what would be a useful favor once we have this  
crap fixed." Mazon clasped the attractive blonde female's hand and  
smiled.

"Evan?" Mazon asked turning to the black haired vampire noticing that  
Evan was suddenly upon the guardian glaring at him from no more than  
five inches away. "When the hell did you get there?!" Mazon gasped in  
surprise.

"What do I get?" Evan demanded... "We help you, and we get  
privileges, correct? Gimme gimme gimme!!" He demanded holding out  
his hands with a big smile on his dumb face.

Mazon smiled..."I'll give you a sniper rifle that can punch through five  
feet of Adamantium, has a 100,000X zoom scope, tracking bullets,  
single shot, burst, auto firing modes, no recoil at all, and unlimited  
ammo." Evan couldn't have shouted 'deal' any louder if he tried.

**TBC**

**Authors notes.**

This chapter was a bit too serious, but it will get looser and funnier as  
it goes especially With Evan and Josh in here. Things are going to get very  
screwy in the next few chapters. Josh and Evan will help me keeping this  
thing funny as hell. You want a good fic by them search for their version  
of Self Insertion. It can be found here   
This is also my first fic so go easy on me. Also many things that happen  
have purposes so this is going to get weird and a heck of alot funnier.  
Dont worry Ranma will make his apearance soon enough.

{Yes well we'll be able to keep people from sending you death threats  
Marcy Marc. Now you've got me AND Evan pre-reading this thinga  
dinga doo, SO it will be on par with and maybe even MORE than Self  
Insertion... scratch that... that's impossible. Nothing can defeat the  
goodness of SI. BWA HA HA HA HA H AH AH AH AHA H AAAA  
HA...HA.. Cough!}

(I AM THE KING OF PANTS!! ALL MY SUBJECTS MUST FALL  
BEFORE ME!!! But seriously Universal Guardian is a good fic... it's  
kinda weird to see myself portrayed by another author... but oh well... I  
always wondered what I would seem like to others via SI.)


End file.
